


down to do it either way, often

by ANGLZD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, camboy au, lumark bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGLZD/pseuds/ANGLZD
Summary: Mark notices that his hot boss looks a lot like the popular camboy he jerks off to every other night. But it's just a coincidence, right?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	down to do it either way, often

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um...title from often by the weeknd. slightly inspired by bj alex.

“Heyyyy, what’s up Johfam, how have you guys been? It’s a nice evening isn’t it?”

A low, pleasant voice. Relaxed ease in their posture. The clock ticks red to 10:05 in the darkness of his room and the only other light is coming from the dim screen of his laptop.

“Well, with me here I bet it will be a nice evening.” he chuckles, before adjusting the black plastic mask that obscures down to the delicate curves of his mouth. “And let’s not forget some of my big fans before we start, alright?” he clears his throat and moves forward to read along the messages. “Huge shoutout to Hyuckilies, Tenfingers, and...user Minhung! Glad to see you all again! Thank you so much for the generous donations!”

Mark gulps, plugging in his earphones and turning the volume all the way up. The man’s thick arms are crossed; tapping his finger to his cheek in thought. “Hmm what theme should we do for tonight’s show…”

He begins to unbutton his white dress shirt, “Jealous ex-lover makes me fuck myself?” Mark’s dick twitches in interest and he palms himself through his sweatpants. _Fuck, his hands_.

“Hot coworker gets your dick wet?” His fingers stop at the last two bottom buttons, revealing his lean and toned abs. Keeping up an innocent expression he starts tracing his hands back up along his stomach until he reaches his pecs, where for the slightest bit he brushes the tips against his nipple.

“No...how about hot and horny boyfriend jerks off for you?” he licks his lips, smirking. “Ah, and should I mention he’s not wearing anything except for your shirt?”

Suddenly he rolls back his chair to reveal that indeed, aside from his shirt he’s completely naked, his soft dick lying atop bare thighs. Mark chokes back a moan as he takes in his length. The dark-haired man grins devilishly, “Now, shall we start?”

He palms himself a few times, taking long, slow breaths. Once his dick is perked up slightly he finally wraps a hand around it and starts pumping at a steady pace, thumb occasionally rubbing at the head. When he starts teasing his own nipples through his shirt he lets his head fall back and lets out a deep sigh, a quiet “ _fuck_ ” falling out of his lips. Mark’s sweats have long been pulled down to let him take his own aching dick out to fap as his lust-filled eyes trace every strained muscle in the other’s neck.

After a few minutes the man glances back to the camera, dazedly making eye-contact. “You’re getting off on watching this huh? Do I get you hard babe?” The mirth in his tone is long gone, his voice hitching a few times.

“Ha...shitshitshit.” Mark shuts his eyes and lets the sounds of a hot stranger’s moans and the filthy noises of skin hitting skin fill his mind.

He doesn’t stop there. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you all day...and how good you would feel with me…” The pace increases slightly and no matter how hard he tries to keep his voice neutral it’s clear he’s feeling it with how flushed his chest is and his leaking cock.

“Do you think about me? Do you think about my dick? Or, _hah,_ do you think about my ass...?” He abruptly stops the hand on his dick and pulls up his legs onto the chair. If Mark weren’t busy being horny he might have thought it a spectacle that such a big man could manage to fit atop like that. But, alas, all he has on his mind is his own pleasure and how turned on he is as the other lets his mouth open to get his fingers coated with his spit.

He has to stop himself in order to not cum too quickly. Through the screen he watches the man spread himself apart and _god_ , he grinds a hand down hard on his dick _._ The other’s wet fingers make their way down to his ass, slowly tracing around his entrance. It’s pretty to Mark, a light pink color and clearly waxed. The other lets two just barely go in and suddenly pulls back, closing his legs and choking out a harsh laugh. “Sorry! Maybe next time.” he winks and Mark has never been so turned on and pissed at the same time. “Sure got you huh?”

He gets back to getting himself off, so Mark continues as well. Whatever, this is a nice visual too, seeing the other’s huge flushed cock between his legs and how his biceps bulge underneath the tight sleeves. He really did have such a nice body, so much so that he’s a little envious. Shit, his voice is incredibly sexy too. He could probably come on his pants and moans alone.

It’s the same fast pace as before and Mark has to bite his shirt to stop the echoes of his whines from reaching his poor neighbors. The other man seems to be nearing his end, and he feels it coming too.

Unable to stop himself white coats the screen of his laptop.

With a choked moan the masked man comes following, his seed staining his abs and thighs. To his merit he draws it out as long as he can, mouth open and panting until he finishes with a grin. He makes eye contact with the camera with the smuggest look on his face.

“Did you really come watching me jerk off? Pervert.”

-

“Mark...Mark, hello? Are you listening?”

Mark snaps out of his trance, he had been thinking with his dick about how good last week’s broadcast was from his favorite cam boy, Youngho. He was only a little bit obsessed with him, it was like the man of his (wet) dreams had walked out and personally gave him a show. 

“Ah! I’m-I’m so sorry sir! Could you repeat that?” he exclaims, embarrassed at being distracted like that in the middle of work hours. He really needs to get laid.

Doyoung sighs. “Don’t worry about it, just try to focus better please. And as I was saying, I need you to make copies of these whenever you’re free. Just deliver it to my desk by the end of the day okay?”

Mark nods fervently. “Yes sir.”

“Great, thank you.” And with that his supervisor leaves him alone to his cubicle to deal with his mortifying shame. A tap comes from the divider next to him and he looks up from his hands to see Lucas, his other fellow intern trying his best not to laugh at him.

“What? Too busy thinking about that hot cam boy of your’s bro?”

He feels his ears burn and a desperate urge to strangle what was currently _not_ his favorite coworker. “Shut up! And I wasn’t!” he whisper screams.

“Oh, so you do admit he’s yours.”

Mark just groans and throws a paper ball at the other’s face only for him to catch it, snickering before he retreats back to his desk. God, why was he friends with this man again? Oh that’s right, because one night after the office went out for drinks he got completely shitfaced after getting rejected by Jungwoo again and Mark was the only one willing to look after him. Once he settled the fact that no, they did not sleep together he just didn’t know where he lived so he had to take him back to his place the man started balling, declaring that they were now best friends.

Sure he was a great guy, but was it worth it? Was it really?

And, damn, he just can’t do it. He just can’t get Youngho out of his mind. Ever since he’d stumbled upon his show one night trying to find something _actually_ good to jack off to it’s been the highlight of his week for months. Everything about him was just perfect. If he were to ever have sex with him...

 _No, I should stop thinking about it_ , he frowns, cheeks burning. He seriously better stop before he pops a boner at work, if Lucas were to catch it he’d _never_ be able to live it down.

So for the next few hours Mark both mulls over whether his friendship with Lucas is worth it and finishing his tasks; he’s honestly pretty lucky to have gotten the opportunity to work for such a big company so he tries to get everything done as efficiently as he can. It’s been a little over two months now and for the most part it’s been great, the pay is decent, the hours are only a little overboard but he gets free lunch and his coworkers are generally nice to work with. His seniors don’t treat him bad either, even though Doyoung can be a little scary sometimes.

He leans back to stretch the kinks out, sighing as he’s finally done with his workload for the day. It’s around five o’clock so most people will be leaving soon. _Oh shit,_ he realizes, _I forgot about those copies for Doyoung._

Mark bolts out of his chair and grabs the stack of documents his supervisor left on his desk, ignoring Lucas’ questioning look. Thankfully the copy room is right around the corner after the bathrooms so he’s certain he’ll be able to make it in time. The hallway is empty too so there’s no problem with rushing. He feels a streak of a relief when he finds that nobody else is at the machine, luck seems to have not given up on him today.

“Oh thank god, Doyoung would’ve killed me.” he sighs.

“Haha why’s that?”

Mark freezes, turning slowly to see a tall, dark haired man with a smile playing at his lips. He thinks he would’ve noticed somebody else in the room, especially since he's certain that somebody is his _boss_. He thinks he looks something akin to a deer in headlights, if said deer were also about to shit itself, when the other starts cracking up.

“I’m sorry,” he laughs, “I didn’t mean to scare you but I didn’t think you’d react like that holy shit. You should've seen your _face_.” Mark’s confused, but he hopes this means he won’t be fired.

“Um, I…”

His boss sobers up, lending his hand forward, “You’re the new intern right? I’m John, but Johnny sounds better don’t you think?”

Once Mark snaps out of thinking about how nice Johnny’s smile is he returns the gesture, nervously smiling back. “Uh, yeah. Yeah I am.” He takes Johnny’s hand and _wow_ it’s much larger than his own but not as warm as you’d think. A few seconds slip by and he’s beginning to wonder when the other will let go though.

Johnny just continues to smile, unaffected. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

“Oh! Sorry! It’s Mark, my name is Mark.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Mark,” he finally lets go, “don’t be a stranger now.”

“Uh right, yeah of course. Nice to meet you too.”

 _Cute_ , Johnny thinks. “Let me know if Doyoung’s ever hard on you, he’s a nice guy I swear,” he chuckles. “Oh and don’t worry, I promise your secret’s safe with me.”

His boss winks at him and he nearly malfunctions. “Well, see you around Mark.” He’s about to leave when Mark notices something on his suit.

“Ah! Sir, wait!” Johnny turns back, raising a brow. “You have, like, cream on your suit or something.” he says as he nods at a spot on the bottom of his suit jacket. He looks back up at the other to find him with a strange expression on his face, but it doesn’t last long before it’s replaced with another charming smile.

“Oh! Must have spilled some of my lunch on myself or something, how clumsy. Thanks for letting me know.” he says quickly before heading out in what couldn’t be more than five seconds. Mark didn’t even have time to offer him the handkerchief he keeps on him, but maybe he was just really embarrassed or something? He doesn’t see why it would be such a big deal though.

 _Well, whatever_ , he thinks, _he doesn’t seem like a bad guy_.

He focuses back on getting the copies done before Doyoung hunts him down.

-

 _Thank god_.

Mark’s back at his apartment and fully relaxed from a day’s work. He’s eaten dinner he ordered online (chicken risotto), taken a nice warm shower, and now just biding his time until his favorite camboy is on. Fuck it, screw Lucas, at least the boy he likes would never have the chance to turn him down.

It’s 9:53 and he opens his laptop, which is fully sanitized now thank you, and logs on to Youngho’s feed. It was on the only 18+ streaming site he could find that wouldn’t give him a billion pop-ups and malware warnings. The video usually starts at ten, and Youngho would wait around five minutes for his streamers to come in and read some of the donators off.

 _tenfingers_ | _ya’ll ever fucked yourself with soap before?_

 _ohhhhun_ | _like the bar kind of soap_

 _hyuckilies_ | _no wtf_

 _tenfingers_ | _what? just curious_

_and yes...obv the bar kind?_

_ohhhhun_ | _oh, no_

_hyuckilies is typing…_

Mark decides he’s better off playing on his phone to kill time rather than look at the chat.

He’s excited as the video finally starts up but quickly turns curious as the screen starts off pitch black. He reads the title ‘ _Surprise for 100k_ ’, when suddenly the view of the camera backs up to reveal who he assumes as Youngho in a plain black suit. _Is he in a bathroom stall?_

 _tenfingers_ | _oh shit, do we finally get to see his face?_

Unfortunately, Mark guesses not since the figure only backs up to his shoulders. He kind of wants to ask how he managed to get it at a decent angle when one, he’s pretty damn tall; and two, again he’s in a bathroom stall?

Youngho waves at the camera and begins to slowly undo his suit buttons, this time all the way down. Running his hands down his lean body he starts to undo his belt, taking his time and emphasizing his fingers on the dark leather. Mark feels his boxers tent.

Once the belt is undone he palms the slight bulge a few times--seems like public indecency is one of his turn ons--and unbuttons his slacks at much the same pace. He take his semi-hard dick out, stroking it languidly. Meanwhile ‘Minhung’ is past drawing things out, underwear down to slick a small amount of lube on his cock. Just the thought of Youngho risking getting caught is enough.

It’s a little bit disappointing that he won't be able to hear his usual loud moans but the soft hufts of Youngho clearly trying not to make too much noise more than makes up for it. So does the rolex he leaves on his wrist.

Youngho pumps his wrist a bit faster but it’s still going to be awhile before he comes. Not that Mark minds, it’d be a shame if the show was over that quick. With a muffled groan, the man comes a bit closer which sucks because he was enjoying the heated flush of his neck. At least now he can see an up close look of the other’s long, thick fingers. Something about them feels a bit familiar for some reason though. _Shut up Mark, just watch the man rub his dick_ , he kindly reminds himself.

A few minutes later and the other seems to be getting close, if the increase in volume of his breaths and pace is anything to go by. He carefully slides closer to the camera, putting one hand on the wall behind it to support himself. Shit, was he that turned on? All of a sudden there’s a bang as what is probably the door to the bathroom opens, along with footsteps coming in. Youngho immediately stills.

“Ahhh, that fucking bastard! He _knows_ I was supposed to be apart of that project I know he did that shit on purpose. God,” the sound of a faucet turned on followed by muttered cursing interrupts, “fuck you Nakamoto.” Huh, there’s a Nakamoto in the marketing department at his job too, what are the odds? There’s a slam that sounds suspiciously like someone kicking a wall when the intruder starts to leave, and another one when he shuts the door.

Youngho sighs and says something under his breath that Mark can’t quite catch before he resumes jerking himself off. As Mark too reaches his end the man leans in further and groans, letting the cum spurt out all over below into the toilet and _fuck, that was hot_ is Mark’s last thought as he comes onto his bare thighs. He opens his eyes to watch Youngho pant heavily, leaning both arms on the wall to try and collect himself. 

He stands up straight and tucks himself back in, but some of his seed accidentally splashes onto the lower bottom of his suit jacket from the tip. He doesn’t seem to have noticed, just gives a thumbs up at the camera. Mark’s brows scrunch as his orgasm muddled mind is trying to tell him something…something important...

Wait _._

Dick still out he cranes his neck down to the screen and, wait. He recognizes that stain. Same place, same color. And now, while public bathrooms probably don’t come in too many shapes and sizes he’s absolutely sure the door is the same color as the one he uses everyday.

“Hahaha there’s no way right?” he asks incredulously. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im going to hell lmao. stream [purple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRwxB2AW5HA) and [dreams come true](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5g7dEUNG36U).


End file.
